14 th
by BloodyPuppet
Summary: Tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Rin kalau dia akan menikah di usianya yang baru menginjak empat belas tahun.


.

.

.

Tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Rin kalau dia akan menikah di usianya yang baru menginjak empat belas tahun.

.

 _Semua terjadi secara tiba-tiba._

 _Mama dan Papa hanya menyuruhku untuk pulang cepat selepas wisuda karena alasan keluarga._

 _Aku menurut._

 _Pesta kecil-kecilan yang sudah direncanakan bersama teman sekelas terpaksa kubatalkan._

 _Aku hanya bisa berpelukan, memberikan selamat serta menangis diacara wisuda itu._

 _Dan aku tak menyangka acara wisuda sekolah menengah pertama adalah acara wisuda terakhirku._

 _Di malam hari selepas makan malam, mama dan papa mengatakan aku harus menikah._

 _Ya, harus._

 _Dengan tetanggaku yang bernama_ Len Kagamine _._

.

"Ini sudah semua?" tanya Len pada Rin yang tengah membuka beberapa kardus yang bertebaran di sana-sini.

"Sepertinya iya…" jawab Rin menghela nafas.

Sudah satu minggu semenjak mereka 'menikah' dan tiga bulan semenjak mereka lulus dari sekolah. Kini mereka berdua tengah membersihkan serta merapikan 'kehidupan baru' mereka di apartemen kecil yang berukuran 1 LDK*. Tidak buruk untuk sepasang muda-mudi yang baru saja menikah. Paling tidak untuk urusan membayar sewa apartemen, listrik dan sebagainya, Len harus melakukan dua pekerjaan _part-time,_ sementara untuk urusan makan sendiri serta tentunya pekerjaan rumah Rin bekerja satu pekerjaan _part-time_ saja.

"Untunglah barang-barangku tidak sebanyak seseorang," sindir Len yang dibalas tatapan tajam Rin.

"Oi oi, maaf saja barangku banyak. Bagaimanapun juga aku ini tetap perempuan yang memerlukan beberapa _hal_ ," jawab Rin sambil merapikan piring-piring ke rak. Rin dapat mendengar dengusan napas Len dari ruang sebelah.

"Len! Rapikan saja _futon_ -nya ke dalam lemari, sudah hampir jam tiga. Aku sudah mau berangkat bekerja setelah merapikan piring serta meletakkan _microwave_!" sambung Rin yang kedua tangannya penuh dengan piring serta mangkuk.

" _Microwave_? Mau mengambil makanan basi lagi dari minimarket, ya?"

"Bukan 'basi'! Tapi 'sisa'!"

"'Basi' dan 'sisa' sama saja! Toh pada akhirnya kamu sakit perut~"

"Len!"

Memang benar nasi kotak yang Rin dapatkan adalah sisa dari nasi kotak yang tidak terjual atau cacat dan tak dapat dijual kembali di minimarket. Namun Rin berani bersumpah kalau nasi kotak yang ia dapatkan masih layak untuk dimakan, ya, walaupun ada beberapa kecelakaan yang membuat perut Rin sakit.

"Iya-iya, jangan marah begitu, dong, nanti kuantar deh ke minimarket tempatmu bekerja. Sekalian aku juga mau ke tempat kerja," tawar Len setelah mendengar suara kesal Rin.

"Hm."

.

Mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan sedang, Len mengantar istrinya ke tempat kerja. Rin sendiri tampak menikmati diboncengi Len di belakang. Angin sore menyisiri rambut Rin yang tidak terikat ke sana kemari.

"Sepertinya aku akan mengikuti kursus menyetir," tiba-tiba Len berkata sembari membelokkan sepedanya.

"Eh? Mau jadi sopir?" Tanya Rin tak percaya.

"Bus malam."

"Kok tiba-tiba?"

"Yaah… Aku tadi hanya berpikir, kalau pekerjaanku yang sekarang tidak mungkin… Ya, kau tahu? Jika kita punya anak…"

"Len! Kita baru menikah satu minggu!" jawab Rin malu.

"Tak apa kan kalau melihat ke depan sedikit lebih cepat?" tanya Len yang hanya dibalas anggukan Rin dari belakang. "Kupikir aku yang sekarang tidak bisa dibanggakan oleh anak kita di masa depan, jadi paling tidak kalau aku jadi sopir aku bisa menyombongkan diri tentang aku pergi ke berbagai tempat di Jepang."

"Eeh? Aku mau ke Hokkaido!" Kesal mendengar Len akan menyombongkan dirinya, Rin pun membalas, "Kalau begitu aku mau kursus menjahit atau potong rambut! Paling tidak aku bisa membuka toko di rumah."

"Iya deh, kalau kau mau akan kuusahakan." Setelah Len menghentikan sepedanya di depan minimarket tempat Rin bekerja, Rin turun dari belakang.

"Jangan begitu dong, begini-begini aku bisa membayar kursusku sendiri," hela Rin yang dijawab tawa Len.

"Tidak, simpan saja untuk sekolah anak kita, daah~"

"Len! Jangan mengatakan hal yang memalukan!" teriak Rin yang dibalas tawa Len yang menjauh dengan sepedanya. Kembali menghela nafas, Rin masuk ke dalam minimarket, memberikan salam pada manajer, mengganti bajunya, menata serta mengambil stok dari gudang, memberi tahu rekan kerjanya kalau sudah waktunya untuk berganti, dan hal yang paling membosankan pun berjalan.

Tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya di balik kasir, Rin berpikir, kalau dulu ia sempat menginginkan menjadi manajer minimarket saja. Namun setelah mendengar Len akan menyombongkan dirinya di depan anak mereka suatu saat, Rin jadi merasa tertantang dan tanpa berpikir panjang mengatakan kalau ia juga akan mengikuti suatu kursus.

Rin mengambil koran dari rak dan memasukkan uangnya ke dalam mesin kasir. Sesaat setelahnya Rin pun membaca koran itu dan mencari-cari lembaga kursus yang berada di sekitar prefektur ini.

.

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang. Mau teh atau cokelat panas?"

"Teh."

"Oke, tunggu sebentar ya."

Melepaskan ikatan sepatunya Len menghembuskan nafas. Seandainya saja ia sudah dua puluh ia pasti akan memilih sake dingin. Aneh rasanya, di umurnya yang baru empat belas ia sudah menikah, akan tetapi belum membuatnya bisa meminum apa yang dikatakan minuman para dewa. Apalagi ia sudah bekerja. Yaa, walaupun hanya _part-time_.

"Teh dan makanannya kutaruh di atas meja!"

"Yaa."

Mendengar jawaban Len, Rin mengangguk dan kembali ke pekerjaannya; membereskan pakaian serta _futon_ yang akan segera dipakai. Masih ada beberapa kardus yang belum dibuka, tapi Rin bisa melakukannya besok pagi. Toh, Rin bekerja di sore hari.

Selesai merapikan sepatunya ke dalam _box_ sepatu, Len baru menyadari kalau ia sangat kelaparan ketika melihat nasi kotak yang baru dipanaskan Rin. Meminum tehnya terlebih dahulu baru melahap makanan cepat saji tersebut, kemudian Len kembali terdiam dalam renungannya.

"Len, kau benar-benar ingin menjadi sopir?" tanya Rin tiba-tiba dari ruangan sebelah.

"Hm…" jawab Len dengan mulut penuh dengan makanan.

"Kau kan belum delapan belas, kau perlu empat tahun lagi." Masalah umur lagi.

"Akyu hanna aru menugyu (aku hanya harus menunggu)," dengan mulut penuh makanan Len berkata tak jelas.

"Oh ya? Dalam empat tahun mungkin kita sudah punya anak~" goda Rin yang disambut semburan makanan serta batuk dari dapur. Balas dendam tercapai~

"Rin! Aku sedang makan!"

"Len! Kau mengatakannya di muka umum!"

Oke, 1 untuk Rin dan 0 untuk Len. 'Paling tidak saat itu tak ada siapa pun di sana,' pikir Len sambil meminum teh yang tersisa, dan kemudian membuang wadah nasi kotak. Len mencari handuk yang sepertinya sudah dikeluarkan dari kardus di kamar tidur. Saat itu juga ia melihat Rin masih asyik memilih dan memasukkan baju-baju mereka ke dalam lemari, tapi dua _futon_ sudah tergelar dengan rapih. Sepertinya Rin mengira Len akan langsung tidur setelah makan. Len berjalan dan mengacak rambut Rin hanya karena Len ingin saja.

"Kau tahu di mana handukku?" tanya Len tak memedulikan raut muka kesal Rin, yang dibalas dengan sodoran handuk berwarna abu-abu. Len tertawa kecil sambil menghembuskan 'terima kasih' di telinga Rin.

.

"Setelah ini kita beli TV ya?" tanya Len tiba-tiba di tengah gelapnya kamar.

"Ng?"

"TV, kita perlu TV untuk nonton," ulang Len.

"Pakai HP saja."

"Nggak enak kalau pas ada pertandingan sepak bola."

"Gunakan kaca pembesar…"

"Kita nggak punya kaca pembesar, Rin."

"Kecilkan matamu."

"Nggak punya duit buat ke dokter."

"Dokter?"

"Dokter bedah plastik."

"Nonton di ruang tunggu dokter."

"Mana mungkin!"

"Katanya mau kursus?"

"Kan masih empat tahun lagi…"

"Ditambah tiga."

"Hah?"

"Untuk jadi sopir bus minimal dua satu."

"Haah?"

"Ditambah pengalaman dua tahun."

"Apa?"

"Jadi minimal Len harus dua tiga ato empat untuk jadi sopir."

"Haaah?"

"Hehe aku jadi bisa lebih dulu menyombongkan toko pakaian atau salonku terlebih dahulu~"

"Rin!"

"Len!"

Saling berhadapan di atas _futon_ , mata Rin dan Len saling menatap tajam sebelum pada akhirnya tertawa lepas.

"Berisik!" Namun tawa mereka terhenti karena tetangga sebelah berteriak. Mau tidak mau Rin dan Len berhenti tertawa untuk sejenak dan melanjutkan tawa kecil mereka di dalam selimut _futon_. Untuk sesaat mereka berdua terdiam kembali, menikmati malam musim panas yang akan segera berganti gugur. Udara di sekitar tidak terasa panas, namun sejuk.

Mata Rin terasa memberat. Berbeda dengan Len yang matanya masih terbuka lebar, menikmati udara sejuk serta warna muka tetangganya yang sudah menjadi istri.

Istri…

Masih terdengar aneh, di umurnya yang baru keempat belas ia sudah memiliki seorang istri. Apalagi baru satu jam yang lalu mereka membahas anak mereka. Tapi ia sendiri tahu, paling tidak untuk mereka memiliki seorang anak adalah ketika usia Rin menginjak angka delapan belas ke atas. Tapi… Karena sedari tadi mereka membahas umur, umur hanya terasa hitungan angka saja. Hitungan yang terasa abstrak. Karena, bahkan Len sendiri mengira ia akan menikah di angka tiga puluh dan kalau beruntung di angka dua puluh delapan.

"Umur hanya angka…"

"Hm?"

"Belum tidur Len?" tanya Rin dengan suara lemah. "Kau dari tadi berbicara tentang angka dan umur… Berisik."

"Iya-iya, maaf. Tapi omong-omong soal umur, selama tujuh hari usia pernikahan kita… Kita belum, ya?" Tanya Len jail pada istrinya yang sudah setengah tertidur.

"Elum?"

"Belum melakukan 'itu'"

"Ieu?"

"Itu loh… S… E… …."

Mata Rin yang tadinya sudah tertutup terbuka lebar-lebar saat mendengarkan perkataan jail Len. Air mukanya memerah seketika. Sementara Len terkikik melihat muka Rin yang memerah seketika.

" _B-baka_! Cowok emang mesum!" teriak Rin sambil membalikkan badannya dan menenggelamkan mukanya ke dalam selimut. Sementara Len masih terkikik di sebelah.

1 sama.

"Tapi Rin, beneran deh… Saat ini kita sudah menikah tapi masa' belum sih~?" tanya Len kembali sambil membuka selimut Rin dan menemukan Rin yang masih tertelungkup malu. Kedua tangan menutupi muka manis Rin yang kembali dibuka oleh Len.

"Lagi pula kita juga sudah hidup berdua, sayang bukan untuk disia-siakan? Dan lagi di satu minggu ini juga hanya kita pakai untuk berberes pindah dari rumah kedua orang tua kita serta mencari sebuah apartemen," kata Len menatap kedua mata Rin langsung.

"Tapii… Besok kan kau harus kerja, Len…" tawar Rin yang masih malu-malu kucing.

"Aish… Aku masih bisa meminta izin kok."

" _Leen…"_

" _Riin._ "

"Sudahlah Rin, kita nikmati saja, ya? 'Malam pertama' kita?"

"Hng…"

.

 _Di umurku yang baru keempat belas aku sudah menikah_

 _dengan tetanggaku yang bernama Len Kagamine._

 _Aku akan menjadi seorang Kagamine._

 _Namun ketika kami berdua berada di altar…_

 _dan melihat senyumnya_

 _entah kenapa aku yakin_

 _bahwa pernikahan kami akan baik-baik saja._

.

.

.

1 LDK : Apartemen dengan dua ruangan di mana ruang tamu, dapur, tempat makan serta kamar mandi jadi satu ruangan dan satu ruangan untuk tidur.

.

A/N: Saya buat ini setelah mendengar teman saya waktu SMP ternyata dah nikah dan udah punya anak, antara prihatin, sedih dan dapet inspirasi untuk buat fanfic.


End file.
